McLean's Wonderland Episode
The camera focused in on a familiar host standing on a wooden, flimsy dock. Chris McLean finished fixing his hair before grinning his charming smile at the audience. "Yo!" he exclaimed, "and welcome to another exciting installment in the Total Drama series. We've got sixteen new teens coming for a chance to win fame and the grand prize of one million dollars!" He paused for dramatic effect. "However," he continued, "we've made a few changes for this season. For starters…" The camera zoomed out to show the environment around Chris. The island which was Wawanakwa, had gone and instead a huge amusement park lies on it. "We've moved back to Wawanakwa! And this time there's a huge amusement park just for the new generation! The campers will truly feel in heaven. Which is fitting because this season shall henceforth be known as... McLean's Wonderland! Made by the man himself, Me, whom let's face it, has way too much money to know what to spend it with anyway." Once again he paused as he raised his hands in the air. "Not only that, but this time the contestants will once again be split up into two teams of eight and will be made to compete in challenges set every three days in order for them too win the reward and all important immunity from the vote off" Chris declared. "In the end only THREE, yes this season there's a three-person finale, will battle it out in one huge challenge so that the winner will be deemed, worthy for the win itself. But... I'm also feeling very generous and reward each finalist with cash; first place gets the same million, second place gets a hundred thousand dollars and third place gets the average ten thousand dollars!" "Now, for this season we made sure we recruited the top teens to bring drama. Nearly all of them have some form of deceit in them. They'll be lies and secrets; façades and betrayals galore this season. So are you ready for another amazing season of Total Drama? Let's hope so!” Chris says like a giddy child as the theme begins to play. Intro "Welcome back to McLean's Wonderland! As you can see, I'm stood outside this iconic and wonderful park just waiting to be ventured. But alls well as the first bus is on approach, although this episode is only a short introduction to the contestants, all the main drama will start from episode two all the way to the epic finale in episode eighteen!" Chris screams uncontrollably with excitement. "Oh well let's meet the first All Star, we may as well call them that, which is... Heather!" The bus' door swings open, with Chef Hatchet in the driver's seat and Heather sat near the front, she grabs her luggage which is situated on the opposite side of her bench and walks down the aisle and onto the rocky pavement. Presenting herself to Chris, "You know the only reason I signed up for this... Right?" She says, removing her shades which covered her eyes. "Hmm, let me guess... Is it for the money that's on offer" Chris asks with a sarcastic but curious expression. "Exactly! Because like you said in the documents; the first, second and third placers all receive prize money, so even if I place in either position I wouldn't mind at all... You should've really started this scheme back in TDI, but oh well" Heather says before walking towards and taking a seat on the perfectly placed bleachers waiting for occupants. "Well that's great, but seriously I highly doubt you'll even make the merge this season but keep telling yourself that and it might come true!" Chris says with a smug grin upon his face, but receiving a deathly glare from Heather. "Anyway here's the next contestant, oh wait should I say contestants... Katie and Sadie!" "Oh... My... God no..." Heather says with a surprised expression on her face. "Well it's nice to see you again Heather. Seems like you've got a lot meaner since TDI but I wouldn't know since I was only on the fucking sidelines, but I guess I'm here now and awaiting your plots to spring into action" Sadie says with a once happy expression shattered and changed into an annoyed one. Heather keeps her deathly glare but switches it and aims it towards Sadie. "Oh come on guys, surely we don't want to be doing anything irrational now do we? I know Heather has literally no friends on the show but why do we still have to act as an enemy towards her, she didn't cost either of our elimination in TDI. Both of us costed mine and Courtney made your's happen..." Katie says to Sadie who smiles and hugs her. "Erm... Are you actually gonna get off the bus then? We've got a tight schedule to keep too!" Chef Hatchet says. But before they could even act he boots them off the bus and throws both of their luggage right after them. "Well that was uncalled for" Sadie says, whilst climbing to her feet and brushing of the mud and dust. She helps Katie to her feet and then they both take a seat on the farthest side of the bleacher, away from Heather.